


Baby Names

by manoutoftimeandquake



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: It's late at night and Daisy and Sousa should be sleeping but all they can think about is baby names.Dousy Week Day 4: Names
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006365
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Baby Names

“We still haven’t decided on a name,” Sousa muttered.

Daisy let out a groan as she rolled over in bed to face her boyfriend. “Babe, we have another six months and we don’t even know if we’re having a boy or a girl yet. Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep, and my mind keeps going back to names,” he replied.

Daisy sighed. “Have you got any names in mind?”

“You’re tired, go back to sleep,” Sousa said.

“No, if you’re going to be lying there, constantly moving around as you try to get to sleep then I’m not going to get any sleep either,” Daisy replied. She tilted her head slightly, resting it on her hand. “So, what names have you thought of so far?” She frowned at him when he didn’t respond. “Do you have any names in mind?”

“Look, coming up with a name is a very important responsibility, we can’t get this wrong,” Sousa exclaimed.

Daisy shushed him and lightly hit him the arm. “Everyone else is trying to sleep, and we not telling anyone about the baby until we got back to Earth.” She paused for a moment as she thought. “What about Ruth?”

“After my sister?”

She nodded. “I know how much you miss her, and I just thought that this would be a good way to honour her.”

Sousa smiled at her. “I like it, but maybe as a middle name. I don’t want our child to grow up thinking they have a legacy to live up to, I want them to have their own identity.”

“Okay,” Daisy agreed. “That makes sense, and that’s coming from someone who had to cycle through a few names while finding my identity. If we’re putting Ruth on the middle name list, how about May?”

“I like that,” he said. “I have another suggestion.”

“Shoot.”

“Anne. For a first name.”

“Like Simmons’ middle name?” Daisy asked. Sousa nodded. “What happened to them having their own identity?”

“It’s not as obvious where the name comes from,” he replied. “Only people who are close to the family would know who she’s named after.”

“I like it,” Daisy said.

“We haven’t come up with any boy’s names yet,” Sousa pointed out.

“Jordan.”

“My middle name?”

“Yeah, I like it,” Daisy replied. “Are there any, like, names passed down in your family that you want to use?” Sousa didn’t respond, just shifted awkwardly. “Daniel, what is it?”

“I just don’t think you’d like that name,” he said.

“Daniel,” Daisy said with a slight laugh. “Just tell me, it can’t be that bad.”

“Grant,” he finally answered. He and Daisy just stared each other in silence for a few moments before they both let out a slight laugh. “I said that you wouldn’t like it.”

“Yeah, definitely not Grant,” Daisy said. “What about Phillip for a middle name? I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for Coulson, I want to honour him some way.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Sousa replied. “And I know that he has had a much bigger influence in your life than mine, but I also wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him; I would’ve ended taking a pretty shit swim in ’55 if I never met him, or the rest of this team.”

Daisy rolled her eyes and hit him the arm slightly. “You’ve spent too much time in the twenty-first century, joking about your death like that. I have another idea for a first name.” Sousa nodded. “Pippa, it comes from Phillip, so we could still honour him if we have a girl.”

“You’ve gone back to girls’ names again, what makes you so sure that we’re having a girl?” Sousa teased.

“I don’t, I just… listen, I just thought of it and I liked it, okay?”

“I love it.” Sousa smiled at her and leant in to kiss her.

“I love you too,” Daisy replied. She let out a sigh and snuggled in close to him, resting her head on his chest. “Now please, go to sleep.”

“I will, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Daisy had almost fallen asleep when Sousa spoke up again.

“What about Thea?” he suggested.

Daisy let out a sigh; it looked like she wasn’t getting to sleep anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> *uses all the names I've used/plan on using in other fics*


End file.
